libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Switch
Mind Switch Discipline: '''Telepathy Mind-Affecting; '''Level: Telepath 6 Display: 'Visual '''Manifesting Time: '''1 round '''Range: '''Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) '''Targets: '''You and one other creature '''Duration: '''10 min./level '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''11 You can attempt to take control of a nearby living creature, forcing your mind (and soul) into its body, and its mind into your body. You can target any creature whose Hit Dice are equal to or less than your manifester level. You possess the target’s body and force the creature’s mind into your body unless it succeeds on a Will save. You can move your mind back into your own body whenever you desire, which returns the subject’s mind to its own body and ends the power. If the manifestation succeeds, your life force occupies the host body, and the host’s life force takes over yours. You can call on rudimentary or instinctive knowledge of the subject creature, but not upon its acquired or learned knowledge (such as skills and feats it possesses). The same is true for the subject in your body. The ''mind switch ''brings about the following changes. * You gain the type of your assumed body. * You gain the Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores of your assumed body. * You gain the natural armor, natural attacks, movement, and other simple physical characteristics of your assumed body. * You gain the extraordinary special attacks and qualities of your assumed body, but you do not gain supernatural or spell-like abilities, nor do you gain any class abilities of the assumed body. Any racial trait which relies upon power points, such as the elan’s resilience trait, is considered to be a supernatural ability. * You gain the possessions and equipment of your assumed body. * You retain your own hit points and saving throws (both possibly modified by new ability scores), class abilities, supernatural and spell-like abilities, spells and powers, and skills and feats (although skill checks use your new ability scores, and you may be temporarily unable to use feats whose requirements you do not meet in your new body). You retain any racial abilities, so long as they are not based upon your original form (for example, the dromite’s chitin is based upon his physical body, so would not be retained). * You suffer one negative level while in your assumed body. Supernatural abilities that require a certain body part may be unavailable in your new form. If either body is killed while the power is in effect, the other participant also dies when the power ends. If one participant’s body becomes petrified, imprisoned by ''temporal stasis ''or ''imprisonment, ''or incapacitated in some other way, the other participant will be incapacitated in that way when the power ends. A targeted ''dispel psionics ''(or similar spells or effects) successfully manifested on either participant causes both minds to return to their original bodies. If you successfully use ''mind switch ''while already under the effect of ''mind switch, the original target is returned to its original body, the new target occupies your original body, and you occupy the body of the new target. '''Augment: '''For every 2 additional power points you spend, this power’s save DC increases by 1. '''Mind Switch, True Discipline: '''Telepathy Mind-Affecting; '''Level: Telepath 9 'Manifesting Time: '''1 minute '''Duration: '''Instantaneous '''Saving Throw: '''Will negates; see text; '''Power Resistance: '''Yes '''Power Points: '''17 As ''mind switch, ''except as noted here. You permanently exchange bodies with the subject. Since this power’s duration is instantaneous, you cannot be forced to return to your natural body by means of ''dispel psionics, ''an ''antimagic field, ''or a similar effect. If the subject’s body dies while you are in it, you are dead. The subject immediately suffers one permanent negative level, but otherwise survives the experience in your natural body. If your natural body dies while the subject is in it, you immediately suffer two permanent negative levels, but you likewise survive the experience in your new body. Negative levels gained in this way may only be cured by powerful healing, such as ''greater restoration ''or ''restoration; they do not fade over time. Your “natural” body is always considered to be the last one you switched out of. If you exchange bodies with a chain of multiple subjects, you need worry only about the welfare of the last body you switched with. In other words, if your mind is expelled from your current body, your mind returns to the last body you switched with, not to your original body. Similarly, if your original body dies but you have since switched minds with a second subject, you take no penalty. You suffer permanent negative levels only if the body you inhabited immediately prior to your current body is killed. You suffer two temporary negative levels upon manifesting this power, as your mind adjusts to controlling a new body. These negative levels cannot be cured, but fade at a rate of one every 24 hours. If you successfully use true mind switch ''while under the effect of ''mind switch, the original target of mind switch ''is returned to its original body, the new target of ''true mind switch ''occupies your original body, and you occupy the body of the target of ''true mind switch.